


The Hidden Chapter that will Never be

by HunterAshe



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drag Queens, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Mild Smut, Out of Character, Real Life, Sexual Humor, just a bit, romantic, short series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAshe/pseuds/HunterAshe
Summary: "Come one, come all to see our wonderful ladies!"  See Kyoko and Ren as the heel siblings have to meet up with an important person at a dinner theater, Lucky Chang's, that is not like any other. What will happen to them when Kyoko has one drink to many? Lots of fluff, angst and (sadly) OOc. But hey, it's the chapter that will never be. Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Lucky Chang's is a place in New York City that is based off of the place that they are going. Though it's in New York this one that they are going to is in Japan.It is a great place to go and kick loose. 
> 
> I'm so sorry if they seem out of character. I think this story was created around the time when Cain and Setsu just introduced around 2010. And I am so sorry if there are a lot of errors in this or if this offends some people. It was based on my 1st hand experience at the place. Lol And I remembered thinking what would it be like if they were in this place.

"Brother, where are we going," Setsu asked as she was following beside Cain for about 10 minutes straight without any word from him. "We are meeting the producers that are making Tragic Maker. " He simply said to his dear sister. "Brother, why couldn't we call a taxi or something? My feet are killing me," she complained. "Because sister, we are almost there. You see that red building with the lanterns," He pointed out, "That's where we are headed." He grabbed her and gently and guided her to the building.

"What is this place?" She muttered as they walked up the steps to the building. "Lucky Chang's**," She heard her brother say. Setsu looked confused as the place was a dark lit and was full of bulky, and strong looking women. The walls were red and had paintings of women in silhouettes fashion in erotic poses. "What kind of place is this?" She asked her brother in shock. "Brother, I didn't know you where even in to this kinda stuff." Cain sighed, "I'm not Setsu. This is one of the men's favorite restraints. I had no planning in this what so ever." Setsu was kind of freaked out as one of the women asked for the number of people. "Five, we are waiting for three more," Cain said. The woman took the menus and led them to their seats. Setsu sat next to her brother in fear as she looked around. "Is this some kind of a strip place," She said as she clanged onto her brother's arm. Ren couldn't help but brake out of character as he felt her arms grab his and pull it closer to her body. 'This is bad,' he thought as he felt blood level rise, 'got to get her off.' Cain sighed again and brushed her arms away. "Setsu no one is going to strip. Don't worry… and behave yourself."

With that sigh from Ren, Kyoko thought he disapproved of her acting once more and striated up. "Yes. Of course Brother," She said. Setsu kept looking around as she noticed that they were close to some kind of stage. 'I guess this is a dinner theater,' Kyoko thought. She looked at the waitresses, "Are those really women?" She thought out load. "No," her dear bother begin to say, "I think they are drag queens." Setsu looked at her brother shocked. "Eh? Drag queens? I thought something is odd about them but drag queens? No way." She said to her brother. "It's true," he said. "They are". Their waitress walked up to them. "Well what would you like to drink," they asked. "Um I'll take a glass of scotch on the rocks and she'll have some water," Cain ordered. "Okay, I'll be back to take your order." Setsu didn't even have a chance to look at the menu yet. She then grabbed first menu that was in front of her. It was the drink menu. She looked at the cover it said, "The more you drink, the prettier we get." Cain looked over her solder and read it and busted out in laughter. It took her a few seconds but she got it. "Oh … oh wow," with a little chuckle. "Setsu look at the food menu not the drinks." She heard her brother say. Then there was three men walked over to their table. "Sorry, are we late?" One of the men asked. "No, we where early," Cain answered them. "Oh you are Setsu, nice to meet you," one of the men said. Setsu smiled nicely at greeted them, "Same here." "Oh let's order shall we," the men said.

A few minutes passed by and they all ordered from the menu. Setsu was still eye balling the place as she noticed more people where coming in. "The show will start at 8:30." Said one of the men she was sitting with. She turned her attention to them. "Setsu why don't you get yourself a drink," Said another one of the men. "Um that won't be necessary," She said to them. "I don't drink." "None sense! Waitress," one of the other men said flipping though the drink menu. "Can she get one of those please?" "Sure babe," said the waitress and walking to the bar. Setsu looked over at her brother in shock. Cain was too. Ren wasn't sure if Kyoko even tasted a drink before. He wasn't sure if she could hold her liquor like him. On second thought, he knew that she couldn't hold her drinks like he could. In his mental head face palmed not knowing what to do. He can't exactly brake out of character and say no to the people who are paying him. "Here you go honey." The waitress said and placed the drink on the table. Kyoko did a mental sigh and took the glass. "Thank you." She took a deep breath and took a sip of the drink. It tasted sweet at first and then it turned into a bitter taste. She had to lie and look like she was enjoying it. "Mm this is good." She said as she took another slow sip of it. Cain had a sweat drop as her watched his sister drink. "Setsu remembers that is the only drink you are getting. So drink slow," Cain said as he was trying to give a hidden tip. He was praying for some food to come this way she can eat and it can take away some alcohol that she is drinking. "Oh please. Let her have whatever she wants," said one of the men at their table. Ren could feel trouble coming; no good could come from this.


	2. Chapter 2

Setsu took another sip of the drink as her lips curved into a little sour face, but fixed it right back. She set the drink aside as the waitress came up to them.

"So boys, are you enjoying your drinks so far?" The Queen asked. "Good, Good." The three man answered as Ren took a sip of scotch on the rocks and stared straight at the table. "Sir,"the waitress asked Cain. The queen broke his train of thought and looked up at the waiter. "Peachy." He said with a slight bit of displeasure. Their waiter looked perplexed and looked up across the way. The waitress saw Setsu and took a look at what she was wearing. He could tell she was dressed to impress. "Look at you!"They exclaimed, "Looking all sexy, is he your boyfriend?" The waitress pointed at Cain. "Ah! N-no he's just my brother!" She said as she hands raised up hands to from an crossing X and waving them passed each other. "Oh my pardon" said the waitress in shock. Smiled and walked away to fill her tables foods.

A few minutes later same waitress walked up with another drink."Here you go sweet heart," the queen placed it down on the table, "From the group of men at that table over there." The drag queen pointed at them. Cain gave a sharp death glare at the men whom was raising their glasses. They felt the intense glare and saw the killer look of a shark in his eyes. This lead them to retreat back in their chairs; lowering their glasses back on the table. They looked as if they were facing death itself.

Setsu giggled at her dear brothers reaction. "Looks like Setsu is such a catch." Said one of the producers of the actor x movie. The other two men laughed at this in agreement. "The shows about to begin." Said their waitress as they walked passed. Kyoko started to get used to the taste of the drinks she was given and started to drink a little bit faster. She was on her second drink as Ren noticed she was picking up pace. He leaned in, "Setsu, you should slow down." He said worriedly. "Don't worry brother, I am fine." She reassured him. It didn't work, he still felt worried.

The food was being set on the table and Ren was finally a little reveled. 'Now She can get food in her system,' was the only thing he was thinking of. The area started to get dimmer and everyone heard a voice, "Come one, come all to see our wonderful ladies," yelled the voice. The music changed and got loader, everyone started to cheer.

The music started to get loader and one of the drag queens started to sing and dance up on the stage.

_**This was never the way I planned** _

_**Not my intention** _

_**I got so brave, drink in hand** _

_**Lost my discretion** _

_**It's not what, I'm used to** _

_**Just wanna try you on** _

_**I'm curious for you** _

_**Caught my attention** _

The drag queen walked off the stage and went to a random woman. He started to play with a woman's hair smelling it and such. He then want to anothers and then another. Till he went to Their table. He was eyeballing Setsu and just as the chorus was about to come on he leaned in and went to kiss her on the lips. Her eyes widened and she turned her head down so that his lips only touched her forehead. The tree producers laughed at Setsu's expense while Cain leaned in to check to see if she was alright. "I'm fine," She said with a small blush, "J-just wasn't expecting that." She did seem alright so Cain tried to calm down but Ren could feel slightly displeased. Ren remembered back when he kissed her on the cheek and the way she reacted to him. 'Maybe it's because that man was dress up as a woman...' he thought to calm his anger.

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it** _

_**The taste of her cherry chapstick** _

_**I kissed a girl just to try it** _

_**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it** _

_**It felt so wrong** _

_**It felt so right** _

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight** _

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it** _

_**I liked it** _

The drag queen went to other woman and started to kiss them on their lips. Kyoko did feel shocked a little at first till she saw this. It eases her nerves to know that it was all just a act; something that meant no harm to be done. Cain brought her closer to him, "Stay sharp." Setsu just looked over and nodded. She then went to eat her food.

The hostess picked up a random woman who was having a bridal shower and took her too the stage. She sat her on a window ledge and sat down next to her. The hostess pointed at her cheek as if to say plant one here. The woman leaned in ...

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it** _

_**I liked it** _

to only meet the lips of the hostess. Everyone of her friends laughed. The song was over so the guest could leave the stage now. While leaving her tall high heels got stock on a wire and she fell off the stage. She stumbled and everyone there could tell that she was drunk. Setsu was watching with a drink in her hand and only a few seconds later felt someone take it. Cain leaned over while he was placing in back and a way from her on the table. "Keep drinking and that could be you." Setsu wasn't in exactly good judgment by now but was enough to understand what her dear brother was trying to say. "You see kids," The queen started to say. She had on a black short sleeve dress and cheater print 6'' high heeled pumps. She was Corpulent too. "This is way you shouldn't do drugs— without offering me some." The crowd began to chuckle. "Are you alright?" The woman that fell nodded and went back to her set with embarrassment.

"Alright then lets go meet some of you guys!" The man walked off the stage and went to the first table that she saw. "Hello," She went right to a man that was sitting at the table. "Where do you come from?" She asked, "Italy." The man replied. "Oh really! What part?" The man stated what part and the host went to the next question,"And what is it that you do for a living?" "I'm a doctor." The hostess looked interested in the man, "Oh? A Doctor. What kind of a doctor?" "A gynecologist." The man said laughing slightly at the queen. "Ohh... well" The man started to act seductive and then, **"I don't have one, but If i did you'd be the first one to see it."** She put on her manly voice to say that line. The crowd laughed hard at the comment and she went back to the next group.

By the time they got to Cain and Setsu's table she had already done them all. She went to the closest man that was there. "And where are you from?" "Here," the producer replied. "Oh and what do you do for a living?" "I am a movie producer." The man looked at him with interest also."How big was your last movie?" She asked. " Pretty big it earned 6.91 billion yen (85 million in USD i think?) in the first day in box office." The crowd was shocked. "Well..." The queen stat on his lap. **"What can I do to get me in the next movie?"** She said in her manly voice trying to be seductive. She pulled in his try and made a kissy face. The other men laughed at their table. "Sorry It's not up to me." The man said feeling a bit uncountable but her brought it on his self. She then looked over at Setsu whom was just watching. "Oh wow... Who are you mama?" The queen said as she got off of the man and went to Setsu's side of the table. Ren started to feel uneasy about this and put his arm around his Kyoko's shoulder. "Setsu." Kyoko said nervously. "Do you mind getting up for me?" Kyoko shook her head no and slid out to stand up for the man as Ren just watched already feeling every guys eyes on her body. "Aren't you a _**hot** bitch_? Right guys!" The man started to cheer and howl. Ren started to feel something build up like fire in the put of his stomach. The queen looked over at Cain seeing the daggers in his eyes. "Is this the one you're fucking? Babe I can see why you are getting angry." He made Kyoko turn around to so he could see everything that she was wearing. "If I was you, having something this tight, I would keep it all to myself too. Heck, I would tie her to the bed. " The men started to howl again. Ren was really building up with something now and was not going to keep it in much longer. The queen leaned over to her ear and put her mouth where it was along with the mic, "I bet you fuck like a beast." Ren griped on to his scotch as hard as he could trying to keep his sanity. 'It's just a show. He means no harm.' He kept trying to repeat in his head. Kyoko got overly nervous and bluntly said, "Ah n-no! H-He's only my brother!" She said wanting to sit down."Oh? Did you hear that! Free ass!" Said the queen as the horny males cheered. Kyoko couldn't take it anymore and went to sit back down. Ren grabbed her arm and sat her down really close to him could easily tell the her dear "brother" was angry just by looking at his eyes and body. "Brother?" She asked. Cain took a deep breath and leaned into her ear.

"You should have just let them think I was your boyfriend." He said in a murderous tone. "Because now I just might have to beat someone to a bloody pulp." He knew people was eyeing her from every direction; just picturing her under their own bed sheets. "Oh brother. Don't worry. We both know that I am fine as long as you are here." She said trying to clam him down. She even started to play with his hair a little bit. And there it was, the first of many, "Here is a drink from that man over there." said their waiter as she set two drinks on the table. "And This one is from the same table from the time before. Have fun Miss Popularity." He gave a wink and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope this doesn't offend anyone! I wanted to make the queens as true to life as their real living counterparts and they were a blast! They were the whole reason why I came up with this story years ago!


	3. Chapter 3

Cain gritted his teeth as the drinks started pouring in. The only thing that was keeping him sane was his dear sister, Setsu. She wrapped her arm around his tight and started to pay more attention to him. "Big brother shall I feel you," She said in a loose tone. She picked up her utensil and some of her food off her plate. And motioned for him to open his mouth. Cain stubbornly complied. She smirked, "Nii—san is the only man for me." She stated to him with a cute vixen tone. Ren's heart was pounding with a mixture of emotions as he took her next serving. This time taking her hand. He purposely bit one of her fingers tenderly. She let out a slight moan. With his shark eyes he glared at the table a cross that kept on sending her rounds of drinks trying to mark her as off limits. And to slightly disturbed them hopefully at what they are witnessing.

The plan worked for group number one. They fully got the hint for both interactions they had so far with them. Boyfriend or Brother; whatever's their relationship was Cain —at least to them for now— looked like he can kill. And they did not dared to want to mess with that. Setsu was still on the same drink as she took another sip not paying anymore mind to what was going on. The queens began to preform another dance skit right before of them strutted out and started to play with the audience again. The queen playfully rapped her scarf around Cain (Who was clearly displeased) and began to dance.

_**I don't understand … You look just like the man** _

_**In the picture … by our bed** _

_**The suspense is pounding; clouding up my head.** _

_**She started tugging at his collar and sitting on his lap.** _

_**Im checking his closes … and you wear the same size shoe.** _

 

...

 

The queen playfully pushed him as she got up, and started to move on to the next random table. The men at the table were clearly enjoying this way too much if you ask Ren. Kyoko too was slightly laughing as she finished her drink during the performance. She leaned her head agents her brother. "Dear brother why most everyone want a piece of you," She said sleepily. She probably can only can contain at max two drinks, Ren thought looking at the empty glasses. (both what their table had ordered.) "Setsu— no more drinks got it." Cain ordered. "Like I was going to drink some scums drinks anyway. Let them spend their money." She responded. Cain smirked after hearing that and gently stroke her hair. Intermission began and the waitress walked back up to them witnessing the site. "Uhh…," They said with confusion now knowing that they are sibling (supposedly). "Well… is there anything else you all would like? Perhaps **a room.** " Cain ignored her as the other three kindly declined. The eyes that were once prying on setsu and her body were not diminish by any means. If anything by chance maybe slightly confused by their relationship. One man even had the audacity to even try to have the waitress give Setsu his number. Which Cain took, rolled it up and lit it on fire with the candle that was on the table. Having enough of this Ren acted without thinking. He lifted her chin up, confusing her a tad bit, and with feverishly placed his lips on her. The waitresses face turned blue. Setsu was (unsurprisingly) shocked. But played into the kiss by gripping his hair. Cain bit her lip asking her to open up. She let out a moan and he slit his tongue in. The people that were eyeing them up before were all in awe at to what they just saw. Some sensitive people nearly passes out. The men at their table were the only ones not effected by this at all. After they broke apart, she had bright tint of red on her face. "Brother, what was that for," She asked. He leaned in to her ear, "I'm not the only one everyone wants a piece of." His breath made her shiver. Her heart started to pound though her ear drums. He pulled her in close again, almost wanting to put her on his lap. Ren, Cain, or some else started to rear their ugly head in that body. Because he was giving into his desires a bit today; not caring what the consequences would be later on for the two of them. This start of the second half began to start and the lights grew dim.

" _ **Welcome back my subjects**_!" The queen called out form the stage. "Did you miss our little entertainment? How about we have a check in with everyone.?" The show runner said as she hopped off the stage. She conversed with the tables again till finally she got back to The siblings table. Looking at how Cain was holding Setsu and the queen couldn't help it. She grinned at the pair, "Honey, I get it. If _**she** _ was my sister and would want her all to myself too." The queen sympathetically teased. "She is someone I would not let no hands touch but mine too. It must be very hard on you to watch." She bent down and pinched Cains cheeks. " _Very hard indeed_ ," they said implying something other then his troubles. "And sins just make everything even more kinky." Ren couldn't but break his character a bit. He let out annoyed sigh but didn't light up on letting Kyoko go. The queen headed back to the stage, "Now everyone we are heading to the end of the show! Can I get some volunteers?" She put her hand on her forehead and started to search. No one form their table raised their hand and no one was picked. After picking a few she brought them on stage with another one of the drag queens, "You all are going to be honorary queens tonight! We will set you up in the back and have the audience pick the winner!" The other queen ushered them in the back while the hostess entertained some more.

 

A few mins pass and the cue to bring the participants out came on. "Just like the do on the next top model each one of our contestants has gotten a make over." The host started to introduce. "Granted we don't have the budget like they do on that show so just call me Tira no-money-In-The-Banks."She joked. "Here is our parade!" Some run way music started to play and the volunteers started to walk off from back stage around on lookers and back on the stage. The fine well spirited people came out in feathered boas, wigs and tutus. One was either too much of a good sport or too drunk and took off his pants and shirt leaving his boxers to be on under the tutu. They twirled and wived. They were honestly all in smiles as they went back on stage. When everyone arrived the hosted began to speak to the other queen in the mic. "Before we do anything let's just hear it for our great men and woman who let us play with them!" The audience cheered. "Yea give them a lot of love! It gives someone a lot of guts to come up here" The co-queen stated. "It really does take a lot of balls." The other added. The Co-queen continued, "Yea we should know we have two," She joked. "Thanks for sharing…. Alright lets see who is the best queen of the night!" "But to do that you must lip-sync for your the crown! Use everything you got and do not be shy!"The music started to play and the newly dubbed queens began to improv the best that they can. One was singing into their fan, spinning her boa. Another was dancing in who knows what kind a fashion. Someone else was trying to work the crowed and shimmied with them. And final contested decided it would be a good idea to try and walk on the tables. But lost their footing and fell, luckily with no injury.

When everything was said and done clearly the winner was boxer guy. The lights came back on. The night was finally over and Cain could not be anymore happy to get away form this place. Setsu was much more sober then how she was earlier in the night. But being considerate to the time he hauled a cab. While waiting he covered her up with his coat keeping her away form the cold night air. As they huddled together Setsu stretched her arms over his neck and gave him a lick on sensitive spot on it. Ren felt his body twitch and Cain held her tighter. "Brother tastes better then any of the drinks I had tonight." She said coyly. Something inside Ren was nearly keeping his cool all night. He even broke a few times... as he was about to do something the driver pulled up. Setsu told the driver the hotel address and she nuzzled back into his arms. Ren's heart was beating wild. The cab started to follow the GPS.

Cain pulled the key card out of his pocket and the two entered their hotel room. He sat her on the bed and helping her take off her heels. "Thank you." She said with a bright blush. He stood up, "Get some rest tonight." He began to head to his side of the room. "Ca-cain," HE froze as he looked back over to see her face turn bright red to both ears. "Stay in my bed tonight?" She looked —with lack of a better word— breath tacking. She was tugging the bottom of his shirt and eyes piercing at him. (A/n: Ren's equivalent to his puppy pout to kyoko. Lol) He slowly nodded to her,"Al-lright". His mouth feeling dry out of no where.

He followed her pull and laid right next to her. She placed her head on his chest hearing his fast heart rate. He began to watch every move wondering what would happen next. By the moment he could feel himself lose his resolve as she traced her fingers around his body. He lost the battle in his head and flipped her under him.

"You know they were right having, someone around me like you makes living very hard," Ren said breaking his character a bit in hopes to at the very lest scare her away. One of her eye brows twitched up. He looked into her eyes not venturing away for a second. She smirked back at him, and reached for his chest again. "What is it that I do that makes your life _so hard_?" He softy laughed, "Everything. ….Everything that you do."

He took her wrist and pinned it down to the bed. "It's actually a curse," he continued. She smiled as her eyes look alluring; teasing him to touch her more. "But I guess I love being damned," he said as his lip nearly touch hers. He wants to dare.

Thats when her teeth reached his lip and pulled him in. He let out a stratified groan into this kiss. And only pulled away so they could actually breath. "Must be harder now...," she teased with a whisper. How is it that even though she was under him. He was wrapped under her finger. It was something he could never explain. And urge came over him as his head swerved over to her chest right over her heart. "I just want to damn you too." He looked up to see if he has permission. Once there was a sign for a green light he took it. His tongue licked the exposed area of her top and he began to put his lip on the wet area. He began to suck, strongly, on the same spot several times, insistently as if engraving his every desire he has to monopolies her. When he let her flesh escape his lips he saw a pronounced mark. Her breath was breathing heavy. He released her from his grasp, "Live like you are mine".

AND I THINK THE STORY WILL END THERE! Finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this crazy adventure that was well I guess years in the making. I am actually happy that I picked up this story again. I actually got a random review on Fanfiction just recently and that's what made me re read my work. Hopefully fixed some errors (I have a habit of just posting it up there and boom done). I tired to keep my head space back to when it was 2010 or 11 and Setsu and Cain's arc was basically only two chapters in. Thats why they are so out of character. I left an easter egg in the end for anyone that read ch 196 and up. I hope I gave you all a good laugh enjoying it and gave the queens life. I don't want them to be stock characters as if they were clowns. Around this time when I went way back in 11th grade I placed my self as setsu like in this story.(Another reason why she was out of character). I kept the music choices that they did to their show from some of the videos I saved from home. The time where the queen sang I kissed a girl she really did bent down and tried to kiss me. I was a dear in headlights and ducked down. I was such a child. There were a lot of things even now, writing this, that were true to life. Lol If you are ever in the New York City area try out this restaurant. You will not regret it. Any spelling errors please let me know; Any errors actually let me know.


End file.
